The subject application is directed generally to data security in shared document processing devices, and more particularly, to security associated with temporary or persistent data files associated with document processing operations on shared document processing devices.
Current office operations will typically share document processing devices to lessen expense, maintenance, space requirements, and power requirements. Typical document processing devices include functions such as scanning copying, printing, facsimile transmission, electronic mail transmission, or optical character recognition. Often times two or more document processing functions are contained in a device, referred to as a multifunction peripheral or MFP.
Typical document processing devices, such as MFPs, employ an intelligent controller, which includes at least one central processing unit and memory. Controller memory typically includes random access memory, as well as non-volatile storage, such as a hard disk, flash memory, or other suitable storage. Controllers direct operation of document processing operations, which operations typically result in generation of at least temporary files, that is files which are no longer needed once a document processing operation is completed, as well as persistent files, or files which include a result of a completed document processing operation. Examples of persistent files include image files, text files, word processing files, or the like.
In a shared document processing environment, there are times when a particular task includes sensitive information. A presence of such information on controller memory, or any other shared or commonly accessible memory, can compromise sensitivity. Such compromising can include direct access to stored files. Merely deleting sensitive information will not typically result in complete obliteration of data, allowing one to still retrieve certain stored information after deletion. Sensitive information may also be found by review of active or recently deleted temporary files created during a document processing operation.
While more secure erase techniques may assist in securing sensitive information on shared document processing devices, these operations are not foolproof. Additionally, document processing devices may be networked, or otherwise concurrently accessible leaving data open prior to deletion.